kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Akmir
'''Akmir (Jawaese: Oighear "Ice") '''is a habitable ice world located at the threshold of the Proxima Centauri system. "Oh Akmir, My planet, the scum of the empire. I'm so proud." -Aktik Van Den Bosch- Astronomical Information and Astrological History The planet has a molten rocky core. Akmirs' location and composition shows that it was an extrasolar capture. There is evidence that this phenomenon happened approximately 28 million years ago. Evidence also suggests that it was once lush, as there are fossils of creatures that are suited for hot, wet environments.There is also an abundance of coal further proving this theory. Akmir has a Type 1 atmosphere, a level 2 cold hazard, and a mass three times that of Helghan. Akmir often has Auroras and its Ionosphere is very active on most nights. The planet has a ring system made up of shattered moons and captured comets. Recorded History Akmir was originally settled by a group of tall, furry humanoids. They were the result of a slave ship crashing in 1349. Akmir was discovered by an astronomer who belonged to the Akmir clan of petrusite miners. Shortly before the Second Extrasolar War the planet was colonized by the Helghast Empire , however, the colonists faced resistance in the form of native sentient life. Scolar Visari dispached Colonel Mael Radec and his 9th Divison to eliminate the the local life forms. As it turned out the other inhabitants, the Jawas, were having a tough time killing the natives so they teamed up with the 9th Division. After a six month multi-front offensive, the native populations' numbers were reduced to such low numbers that they relocated into deep, icy caverns far to the north of any inhabited portion of the planet. After this brief war, the planet was ready to be fully colonized. Colonel Radec left his trusted captain Erwin Schrijvers and a fourth of the Division on Akmir to establish a permanent military presence on the world. The 9th Division used Akmir as a headquarters and training facility. Two years before the S.E.W. started, Akmir saw an influx of civilians in its towns and cities. After the conquest of Vekta, several elite regiments would draw recruits from Akmir, well known for their strength and skill. Its capital is Nilfrost. Akmir is governed by Aktik Van Den Bosch who also governs Proxima Centauri as a whole. Under his governance, the planet has seen two civil wars in ten years. The first war was after the Second Extrasolar War, pitting the PPLPC against the ARP. The second war was just before the Third Extrasolar War, pitting the communist ARP against the newly formed Akmir National Socialist Workers Party. Industry Akmirs' primary industry is, like most Helghast worlds, based upon weapon manufacturing. Akmir is the only place in the galaxy to buy and make older, phased out firearms from previous centuries. A popular model is the Akmir Weapons Combine AWC-47, which is an AK-47 that fires 7.62x51mm HSO rounds. Mercenaries that hail from the planet are typically commended for incredible skill and durability, and the petrusite rigs built within the glaciers and frozen seas are very advanced and efficient. It also has a booming industry in frozen treats, TV dinners, spring water, and ice cubes. Later on in 2400, the largest weapon manufacturers in the Empire merged to form Visari, Stahl,and Smit Manufacturing. The Smit wing- based on Akmir, created from the now defunct Akmir Weapons Combine- reformatted its factories to focus solely on vehicle production. Culture The military has been a cultural pride of all Akmiri. The 9th Division holds special renown among the population for taking the planet. When couples get married, vintage firearms are exchanged to each other in lieu of traditional human rings. When speaking, Akmiri Helghast typically speak with an accent that sound similar to a Dublin accent.Humans have a Vektan accent, and Jawas sound similar to the South London accent on Earth. There are three races that primarily inhabit the planet; Helghast, Jawas,and Humans. Many people on the planet prefer communism like the Humans and Jawas while the Helghast and some Jawas prefer fascism to better align with the Helghast Empire. After the Second Civil War and the ANSWP victory the populace leaned more towards right wing politics. Jawa culture has permeated architecture and dress. For Example in the outskirts above Nilfrost there is an exact replica of Big Pine village on the Jawas' homeworld. The demonym for residents is Akmiri followed by a species name. Many residents of the planet are of Nordic, Celtic, Germanic, and Slavic descent including the Helghast, so most of the ancient traditions of Earth such as Yule. Irminsuls line the streets of cities like Nilfrost. Kolovrats and ancient Nordic symbols are popular as tattoos and the planet can be seen as a European utopia when not at war. Climate, Flora & Fauna Akmirs climate is cold and wet similar to the Maritime Polar climate of earth. Its fauna is in the megafauna stage of development. Akmir has several plant species one found only on the equator called the Ice Burster. A distant relative to the Burster found on Helghan. There is an abundance of grasses and moss in the temperate equatorial regions. Trees are widespread and they are a simple conifer, the Akmiri fir tree. The planets surface is in near-constant blizzard conditions sometimes requiring goggles to be worn. Although simple fur can help protect against the cold. Akmir has a Type 1 atmosphere and a Level 2 cold hazard during bad winters. The average daily temperature during summer is a wet 55 degrees Fahrenheit and the average during winter is -27 degrees Fahrenheit. The planet often has Auroras and its Ionosphere is very active on most nights despite its distance from the sun. Fauna includes cold weather species introduced from Rodne and Helghan. Such as the Gorm from Rodne and petrusite spiders from Helghan. Category:Planets Category:Helghast Empire Category:Proxima Centauri